Orihime's Little Secret
by whackybiscuit
Summary: It's Ichigo and Orihime's wedding night and Ichigo couldn't be happier. However, Orihime has a little secret, one that Ichigo might not like!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _Orihime's Little Secret_

 _ **Several Years after the Final Arc…  
**_ **Orihime's Apartment**

Orihime hummed merily as she sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair while still in her underwear. She felt happy. In fact, she was the happiest she'd ever been in her life. Today was the day she'd always been hoping for, the day she'd dreamed of for so long.

Today was the day she and Ichigo got married.

She stood up and looked at her wedding dress, a present from Uryu, who'd made it tailored for her. She picked up the dress and hugged it, a happy smile all over her face.

After defeating Yhwach and restoring peace to the worlds, Ichigo finally confessed his feelings to Orihime, asking her out on a date. One date became another and the two soon fell in love. It wasn't the childish love between to classmates but the love between two people who'd gone through so much and had come out stronger for it. After a few years of dating, Ichigo had proposed to Orihime, to which she immediately said yes.

Back in the present, Orihime continued her preparations for her big day. As she applied her makeup, two other individuals walked into the room. "You look lovely," Yoruichi said, walking up to her. She hugged her friend tightly, glad to see how joyful her friend was. Yoruichi had become like an older sister to Orihime since the final battle and was overjoyed when she heard that she and Ichigo were getting married.

The room's other occupant spoke up, a look of discomfort on her face as she decided that she needed to address the elephant in the room. "Um…Orihime?" Rukia asked, having been invited to the wedding as a bridesmaid. "Have you and Ichigo…done it?" she asked bluntly.

Orihime pulled away from Yoruichi and looked at Rukia. "Done it?"

"Yeah, you know…have sex?" Rukia asked. "I know that it's creepy to ask but I just need to know…Ichigo knows, right?"

The bride-to-be froze at the statement. She looked at Yroucihi uncomfortably before turning back to Rukia. "No…" she confessed. "I didn't know how to tell him." She walked back over to her dress on the bed. "I was always so scared he wouldn't want to be with me if I told him about my…problem."

Both Rukia and Yoruichi stared downward towards Orihime's lower half and then looked at each other in discomfort as well. ' _If she hasn't told him yet…'_ Rukia thought.

' _This might not go well…'_ Yoruichi mused silently. ' _Ichigo doesn't like surprises…'_ "You sure you don't want to postpone the wedding?" she asked out of concern.

"No, I can't keep lying to Ichigo. I know he'll understand," Orihime replied. "I love him and he loves me. I know we'll get past it," she said, giving a mournful glace downwards her crotch. "I know it…"

Both Rukia and Yoruichi looked at each other concerned. Orihime's words didn't match her face. "Can't Kisuke do anything to help?" Rukia suggested.

The werecat shook her head. "He already looked into it. No such luck, I'm afraid."

Seeing that Orihime was willing to go through with this, the two women decided to trust Orihime's judgement. They helped her into her dress and continued to get her ready for her special day.

' _One thing is for sure,'_ both women thought at the same time, ' _Their wedding night is going to be interesting…'_

 _ **Later that night...  
**_ **Ichigo's House**

The door to the newlywed's house opened and Ichigo carried his blushing bride into the house. After saving up his money from working at Ikumi's, plus a hefty reward by the Soul Society for pulling their butts out of the fire again, Ichigo was able to purchase a small house of his own at the outskirts of town. Now it was his and Orihime's home.

Ichigo carried his wife into the bedroom, his blood feeling hot. Throughout their relationship, Ichigo never pressured Orihime into having sex. Whenever he did broach the subject when they were alone, Orihime would ask that they wait until they were married. Ichigo would noticed how she became panicked and would back off, assuming that Orihime was too frightened of losing her virginity before marriage. Regardless, he was willing to respect her wishes and wait until her wedding night before they got intimate.

Orihime kissed her husband as he laid her down on the bed, shivers running down her spine when his hands touched her sides. Even through her dress she could feel the heat of his skin and it made her tingle all over.

Ichigo gave his wife another tender kiss before sitting up. He shed his suit quickly enough and dipped a knee onto the bed in his underwear. "Orihime…" he whispered as he kissed her again, his hands undoing the ties to her dress.

As her dress became undone, Orihime felt a pang of fear when his hand went downward to her groin, terrified of what he might feel. "Wait!" she said quickly out of desperation, putting a hand on his chest.

The Substitute looked at his wife perplexed and sat up. "What's the matter?"

"There's…something you need to know…" Orihime said sitting up. "There's something that I've never told you about me. It's a problem I've had for a long time," she said with a face burning with embarrassment. "I-"

Ichigo put a finger to her lips, smiling. "Orihime, I don't know what's wrong but you don't need to be ashamed. Whatever is the problem, I promise I can handle it." Without waiting for Orihime to respond, Ichigo kissed her and laid her back down onto the bed. As he and Orihime became lost in the fell of each other's lips, Ichigo's hand crept up her leg and under her wedding dress, slowly creeping up her leg towards her womanhood...

But the husband's hand came to a stop when he felt something in place of her pussy. ' _What…the…HELL?!'_ Suddenly alarmed, Ichigo sat up and pushed up her dress to see what the hell he just touched. Pushing it up, he saw something that definitely _shouldn't_ be there. "Orihime…what…is that?" he asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"That's…my chastity belt…" Orihime muttered.

All Ichigo could do was stare in disbelief. Right there, covering her crotch was a metal chastity belt. "Orihime…when…how…why?" he sputtered. He truly didn't know what to say.

"I've had this since I was young. Sora put it on me to protect me from strangers."

Ichigo gaped in disbelief. "How exactly could you hide this?" he asked. "I've seen you in a bikini!"

"I'm good at hiding it."

"Why didn't anyone say anything at school?!"

"I asked the girls to keep it a secret after they saw me in the showers.

"Isn't there a goddamn key?!"

"No…"

"Can't we get it off?"

"I tried to get Kisuke to remove it but he couldn't. He said it was made of some dense metal called "Deus ex Machina". I can't take it off."

Ichigo sat back and just stared, all arousal gone now. "Are you telling me we can never have sex?" he asked after taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. No."

Faced with the reality of a sexless marriage, Ichigo threw his head back and gave into despair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The End

 **A.N.: APRIL FOOLS!**


End file.
